Pokemon
by TAKY-TAZENS
Summary: Kida, 17 ans choisis sont premier Pokemon, part à l'aventure et décide de s'établir dans une petite ville. Sont but n'est pas d'être meilleur dresseur Pokemon, mais de vivre sereinement avec eux, malgré ses quelques capturent. Elle sera être amis avec les Pokemons sauvage et elle les sauvera comme son père fait(faisait) souvent dans son métier de Pokemon Rangers


Sentiment du moment présent: bonheur! Je peux enfin avoir mon premier Pokemon! Il me reste deux chois sur trois: Growlith et Zebibron.

Je choisis Growlith. Je hais faire des choix de ce genre. Je demande pardon à l'autres, mentalement. Mais je craque pour les canidés. Puis, je connais le caractère de cette espèce de Pokemon, car une de mes amis en avait un à la maison... Les Growliths sont juste trop géniaux!

Je prend donc la Pokeball en disant la phrase cliché: "Growlith, je te choisis!" Puis, il sort de sa Pokeball et se met à courir autour de moi. Il s'arrête soudainement et s'assoit. Je lui souris et lui caresse le dessus de la tête. Sa queue bouge rapidement de gauche à droite. «Tu vas rester sortie de ta Pokeball! À moins qu'il y est une urgence ou que tu sois trop blessé!» lui déclarais-je. Il aboie deux fois. Je penche ma tête sur le côté et souris à nouveau.

Nous commençons la route vers l'inconnu, comme font plusieurs dresseur.

Growlith et moi marchons depuis quelques jour dans une forêt d'une montagne.

Pendant notre marche je pense à toute sorte de truc.

Je ne veux pas être la meilleur dresseur ou maître Pokemon. Je veux juste voir des paysages, des personnes et Pokemons différents! Je veux juste changer d'air. Oui, je vais capturer des Pokemons, mais pas pour les collectionner, comme certain ou avoir que les plus puissants. Moi, je serais du genre à prendre le Pokemon le plus faible sous mon aile.

Les jours passent sans qu'il y est de ville à l'horizon, mais la rencontre avec des dresseurs sont grandes et celle avec les Pokemons sauvage aussi. J'évite à chaque fois les batailles.

Soudainement, je vois un Absol! Sa fourrure blanche... Ses yeux persans. Il me voit et s'approche de moi. Growlith gronde, je lui dis de se calmer, que le Absol ne nous fera pas de mal. «Tu n'as pas peur de moi? Tu ne tente pas de me capturer? Dresseur, tu ne capture pas de Pokemon? Je t'ai suivis depuis que tu es arrivé dans cette forêt», me demande ce dernier.

Il parle? Non, ça bouche ne bouge pas... La télépathie? Fort bien!

«Je n'ai pas peur de toi, car je ne te provoque pas, je ne t'ai rien fait. Tu es arrivé tranquillement aussi. Non, mon but n'est pas de te capturer. Je t'aurais seulement observé, te voir dans ton environnement», répondis-je.

«Capture-moi, je te serai tient et aussi fidèle que ce Growlith!» s'exclame-t-il. J'ai seulement 2 Pokeball, autre que celle de Growlith. J'en sort une de ma poche et la lance et fair la capture de Absol. Je le sors aussitôt de sa Pokeball. «Tant que nous seront dans cette forêt je te laisserai sortie! Growlith... Je risque de te rangé à la prochaine ville pour éviter les duels des autres dresseurs» les informais-je. Les deux créatures hochent la tête, comprenant la situation.

Les Pokemons sont vraiment plus intelligent que nous le pensons!

«J'y pense Absol... Si tu es là il va y avoir une catastrophe, non?» questionnais-je. Il me répond qu'il s'intrigue sur moi, car il ressent une différence chez moi. Je souris à nouveau: «Normal! Personne est pareil!»

Puis, je me présente, ne m'étant pas encore nommé à ce nouvel ami: «Moi, mon nom est Kida!» Il me dit qu'il est enchanté.

Nous reprenons la route. Mais par où je dois aller? Je crois que nous devrions être arrivé depuis longtemps... Absol semble remarquer mon moment de détresse. Il me demande donc si je suis perdue. Je lui répond que je crois que oui. Il laisse échapper deux petits rire et me dit de grimper sur son dos, qu'il me transporte à la prochaine ville.

Afin d'éviter d'épuiser Growlith, je le fais entré dans sa Pokeball. Cette action faites, Absol commence sa course.

Nous arrivons finalement, en ville, sans problème. Cette ville me plait! J'ai envie d'y rester! La mer d'un côté et la montagnequi est un glacier juste derrière avec à son pied une forêt dense et un lac d'eau pur et une clairière en son centre. Puis, séparant la mer et la forêt: la ville. Une petite ville, possèdant trois immeuble. Le reste des habitations sont de petites maisons.

J'ai envie de m'y installer. Je n'ai rien à perdre. J'ai 17ans après tout! Ma mère me l'a dit: «Si tu trouve un jolie endroit qui te plait où habiter, fais-le! Mais dit-nous le aussi!» Alors, me reste plus qu'à me trouver une petite maison pour y habiter aussi, un emploi et communiquer, par la suite, avec mes parents.

Je réussi à me dénicher un emploi au centre Pokemon, je m'achète une petite maison près de la forêt, c'est la plus abordable en prix. Le vendeur à été sympathique, il me l'a vendu, même si je n'ai pas encore assez d'argent, mais à condition que je paie une partie à chaque paie. Le vendeur est vraiment gentil. C'est même lui qui m'a conseillé au près du centre Pokemon pour qu'ils m'engagent.

Les semaines passent et un Leafeon se présente à moi. C'est un jeune, qui d'après moi et l'expérience dans le centre Pokemeon, viens quasiment d'évoluer. Il est juste trop adorable. J'appelle Arcanine.

En passant, mon Growlith était arrivé à un bon niveau et qui était acceptable pour l'évolution... Au centre Pokemon, il avait une pierre feu, que quelqu'un avait oublier depuis plusieurs années et qui n'a jamais été réclamé et ils me l'ont donné pour que je puisse, en faire bon usage, en faisant évoluer mon petit Growlith.

Mon Growlith a pris de l'expérience en faisant de petit duel avec Absol, lors de mes journées de travail.

«Arcanine, Crocs Feu!» dis-je. L'attaque à l'effet inattendu, Leafeon n'a pas le temps de se defendre qu'il est déjà hors d'état. Je crois que j'ai choisi une attaque trop forte. Je lance la capture de Leafeon. Une fois faite, je grimpe sur Arcanine en direction du centre Pokemon pour que Leafeon y reçoive les soins.

-Qu'as-tu fait, Kida?

-J'y est été un peu trop fort... Je ne suis pas habituer à la puissance de frappe de mes Pokemons. Et les Leafeons sont fantastiques! J'espère qu'il me pardonnera...

-Tu verras ça plus tard. Pour le moment le plus important est de le soigner.

La conversation fini là dessus. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle revient avec le Leafeons. Lorsqu'il me voit, il se met à trembler de peur. Je tend doucement ma main devant moi. Puis, je la dépose sur sa tête en lui disant que je suis vraiment désolée. Leafeon se met à renifler ma main. Il lâche finalement un petit aboiement heureux. Il a senti que je me sent mal. Mais la confiance n'est qu'en même pas là... Ça sera à travailler!

Je marche vers la sortie. Arcanine me suit, mais pas Leafeon. «Allez, tu viens?» lâchais-je. Il arrive vers moi en gambadant et lâchant un petit "Leafeee". Nous retournons donc à la maison.

Je sais ce que vous pensez, ma vie est ennuyante et banale. Mais je l'aime comme ça!

Chez-moi, le petit Leafeon me suit. Arcanine, lui, va se coucher sur son gros tapis pour y faire la sieste. «Leafeon, tu fais ce que tu veux! Tu peux même aller dehors. Surtout toi, tu as besoin de soleil si tu ne veux pas être dans un état lamentable.» La créature me regarde, puis me fait un sourire avant de partie en gambadant joyeusement vers l'extérieur. Je laisse toujours ma porte de maison ouverte le jour, pour permettre à mes deux (maintenant trois) Pokemon sortir comme bon leur semble. Leafeon s'assoit sur le perrons prenant un bain de soleil.

Je vois Absol passer en courant à côté de mon nouvel ami qui sursaute à son passage rapide. «Que ce passe-t-il Absol?» Il me répond qu'il sent un mauvais présage. «Ah, bon... Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider?» questionnais-je, intrigué et angoissé. Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite. «Quel genre de mauvais présage?» Il répond qu'il ne sait pas encore, mais que ça va arrivé dans la ville d'ici quelques jours.

J'hoche la tête et dit que je vais garder l'œil ouvert.


End file.
